I Will be Here
by Oktoberfest
Summary: She would levitate above the Tower almost everyday. And there, she could see so much. The ocean. The city. The land. And most especially, see him. RobRae Oneshot.


**Oktoberfest: Wow… This is my first ever Teen Titans fic (rather one-shot)… And I'm glad to say it's Robin/Raven! WHOOT! To be honest, I'm already a registered user here. I just didn't want to use my other acct, for fear of fans who would be sending me emails saying I posted a new story but didn't finish my other stories… -- ohwell!**

**Disclaimer – **I would only dream of owning Teen Titans.

_I Will be Here  
__By: **Oktoberfest**_

She would levitate above the Tower almost everyday. And there, she could see so much. The ocean. The city. The land. And most especially, see _him_. She didn't purposely choose that spot to spy on him. It just always seemed peaceful there. And she took advantage of that peacefulness. It was a time to meditate and be far away from Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire and their noisiness.

And yet, it was difficult for her to concentrate because of the masked boy who would usually train on that land she would always see. She wasn't peeking on him. It just so happens that her view would always be on him.

And today was no ordinary day for her. Today, she climbed up on that roof and crossed her legs on the concrete. She closed her eyes, concentrated, and levitated from the roof. She whispered her words of meditation. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos. _

But wait-!

He was not there… He was not there training. Where could he be? She wasn't looking for him; it just surprised her that he was not present. She dismissed that thought immediately and returned to her meditation. But she could not concentrate well enough. It bothered her that he was not there. Perhaps, she was so used to seeing him there, that not being able to see him worried her.

Could he be hurt? Could he have been gone missing from the Tower? Where is he?

And she stopped… What was happening to her lately? Why is she thinking these thoughts? It is not usual for her to worry so much of him. Yet, he is her teammate. A comrade. A companion. A _friend_.

"Raven?"

She jerked slightly, and her loss of concentration brought her to the ground, hard. She let out a soft scream, and turned around, glaring at the one who spoke her name.

"Robin," she mumbled, pulling her hood from her face. "What brings you up here?"

"Oh, I don't know. Just wanted some fresh air." He replied, walking closer to her.

He gave her a hand, and she took it. He helped her stand up and she thanked him. "Why aren't you down there, training?"

"I woke up rather early today… So I trained then. I rested for a few minutes and I thought about going up here. And besides, the simulator has been having these problems lately… I asked Cyborg to fix it for me."

"I see," she trailed on, looking at the blue ocean.

He yawned then looked at her. "So, I guess you're here 'cause you wanted to escape from the noise downstairs?"

"You read my mind Boy Wonder." She smirked, knowing the young hero hated being called that way.

And he did. He winced a little and sat down, his feet hanging from the Tower. "I can see why you like it here so much. So windy… So calm… So quiet!"

She nodded discreetly, and sat down beside him, her knees close to her chest. A moment of silence crossed between them and all they could do was look beyond them. Observe the ground below them. The sea brimming with clear blue waters, and how the reflection of the sun's light bounced back at them. The city and how the lights shown. And the sun, which was a bright yellow and how it's color, embraces the sky. It was beautiful. It was perfect.

"Hey, Raven…" Robin called.

"Yes, Robin?"

"Don't you ever wish that the world would always look like this?"

The violet-eyed girl turned her head, and stared at the boy. He looked so peaceful. He sat there; his eyes covered by a mask, yet seemed so evident that he was calm. His deep quiet breaths, and the way his hair would ruffle with the tender winds.

"I wish I could." Was Raven's silent reply.

"You're talking about your destiny right? The one you saw on your birthday?"

She nodded. "You shouldn't worry so much, Raven… You have friends that will protect you. And most of all, not all destinies are fulfilled. You, too, could change your destiny—your fate."

Raven lowered her head, and she felt an arm encircle around her shoulders. The hand brought her closer to a body, and she could feel the heartbeat of her captor. She looked up, and from the thin white fabric, she could see the amazing blue color of Robin's eyes. She relaxed her tense body, and let herself melt within Robin's touch and embrace.

"You don't have to worry anymore. The Titans are here. _I'm_ here." And he said it as a promise.

Raven sighed contentedly and nodded, a small smile chiseled on her face. She leaned her head on Robin's chest and listened to his heartbeat. She looked up one more time and saw the sleeping eyes of the Boy Wonder.

She smiled another time and closed her eyes as well. "Thanks Robin…"

**Oktoberfest: first fic…SO WHADYA THINK!  
****I'm planning to post a Speedy/Raven one real soon… hope you could review that one too! XP**


End file.
